Odango Gets A Piercing?!?
by ashley-chan
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Our dear Sailor Moon gets a what?!? Where?? Why?? Read and find out!! Seiya/Usagi! R+R!!! ^^;
1. Odango Gets A Piercing?!?

-Title- Odango Gets A Piercing?!?  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Sailor Moon (but my friends call me Odango ^^;) so don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Usagi balances her pencil on her upper lip, showing her deep boredom. Math class was always so hectic with all the numbers and theorems. Feeling ready for a nice nap, she yawned, only to have a crumpled piece of paper land in her open mouth. Taking it out, she looked at it strangely and opened it:  
  
~Odango! How does a walk in the mall after school sound? Then we can go for some ice cream....my treat!~  
  
Eyes shining brightly, she already imagined all the ice cream flavors she would soon choose. Recognizing his handwriting quickly, she glanced at him and saw Seiya looking at her with a hopeful look which she found adorable.  
  
She nodded in his direction and smiled as a grin spread throughout his face from ear to ear. Seiya winked at her quickly, then turned his head to pay attention to the Math class, his head full of Usagi.  
  
Much to all of the students relief, the bell finally rang issuing the end of the school day. As always, Usagi was in a rush, with her books flying around her as she ran to the school entrance where Seiya was waiting for her patiently. Upon reaching him, she sputtered quickly, "Gomen, gomen!! The teacher was lecturing me on my grades again and I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let me and...it's not my fault I'm not that good in Math!!! But.."  
  
She was cut off by Seiya's smile that he reserved only for her. Kneeling down, he picked up a few of her books that had landed on the floor during her outburst, handed them to her, and simply started to walk away, showing her he intended for her to follow. Blushing slighty, she hurried towards him, the school getting father and farther away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They had walked nearly the whole mall when Usagi told him she wanted to show him something. He just looked at her with those eyes that made her blush, and she just insisted that he trust her and follow her. Not being able to deny her anything, he obliged, and as she stopped to her destination, his expression was priceless.  
  
~Mike's Body Piercing / Tattoo Parlor~  
  
His mouth hung open, his eyes widened beyond their capacity, and he just stayed glued to where he stood, not being able to move nor say anything. It was Usagi who spoke first. "I've always wanted to do something like this, but never really had the guts to do it or the person to accompany me. So....what do you think?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Odango....are you sure about this? I mean your parents would kill you, not to mention the other Scouts and... why in the world would you want to do something like this?" he asked. It's not that he didn't approve, it's just that he wanted her to be sure that something like this is what she wanted....  
  
"Hai, I'm very sure, and you are the only person I can trust with this. I wanted you to come with me, so it was a good coincidence when you wanted to go to the mall together. I'm ready for this, will you accompany me? I've always had a fear of needles, and well, this is one way to get rid of this fear, ne?" she asked nervously, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Odando, I would go anywhere with you, you should know that by now..." he whispered. Grabbing her hand in his, he walked her into the shop, knowing that this was going to be quite an interesing experience.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A man with multiple earrings of every size, a lip ring, an eyebrow ring and not to mention many, many tattoos all over his body was sitting on the counter. Looking away from his magazine, he peered at the two of them. "What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Ano.... etto.... I would like to get a piercing." Usagi said nervously. The atmosphere of this shop was qiute different than the other shops at the mall and she couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at her, not quite believing such a nice looking girl would want a piercing, but he just shrugged his shoulders. After all, teenagers had their reasons for doing things. "Where do you want it, missy?"  
  
Seiya waited breathlessly, not daring to blink. He had forgetten to ask where it was that she wanted a piercing. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her with something like an eyebrow ring or a nose ring. Although she would look cute in anything... he thought.  
  
"The tongue." she said with a smile. She had gotten used to the atmosphere already and was feeling quite confident. This was something she had held inside for quite some time, but there was something about Seiya that brought out courage in her.  
  
Whistling softly, the man answered, "Follow me."  
  
"Wait! Can he go inside the room also?" she asked.  
  
The man looked at Seiya with questioning eyes. "This your boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
Seiya answered quickly "Yeah."  
  
"Then you can accomany your girl then. Go into that room, I'll be right back with the materials."  
  
They walked inside, and smelled the smell of ink and Listerine. Seiya looked at Usagi, expecting her to be scared lifeless, but was suprised to see her looking at the room with innocent curiosity and awe. It seemed she was serious about this, and he would do his best to be there for her.  
  
Before Seiya had the chance to say anything to his Odango, the man walked inside, and told her to wash her mouth with the Listerine on the counter. She did as he instructed, and sat down in the chair he pointed to. He put on the gloves, opened the package with the needles and set them on a little tray next to her. "What ring would you like?" he asked her, showing his selection.  
  
She looked at them for quite some time, and pointed to the titanium pink one. Seiya just sweatdroped. Pink, how uterly Usagi.  
  
He told her to stick her tongue out and she did, looking under her tongue, he used a purple marker to where he was going to insert the needle, and handed her a paper. "Put this under your mouth, you'll be slobering by the time I'm finished. Now, be ready, I'm doing this now." He said as he took the clamps and held her tongue with the metal device.  
  
She nodded in agreement, and sneaked her hand under the tray and took hold of Seiya's hand. He squeezed in encouragement and smiled at her, showing her that no matter what, he would be there to soothe her pain.  
  
Closing her eyes as the needle neared her tongue, she felt a quick jab of discomfort, then nothing more. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at the man unscrew the ring and push the needle out of her tongue only to be subsituted by the pink ring. He screwed it together, and cleaned the little blood that it extracted. "Done."  
  
Usagi cleaned up the spit that had accumulated during the process, and sighed in relief. Walking towards the mirror with Seiya still holding her hand, she opened her mouth to see her new body jewelry. Seeing the little pink stud, she squealed in contentment at being able to go through with it, and hugged Seiya. He hugged back gladly, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. The moment was ruined by the man coughing slightly, a knowing look on his face.  
  
Both blushing furiously, they walked out of the room, and handed the man the money, thanking him. He gave her instructions on how to take care of her new ring, and told her if she had any problems she could pass by and he would gladly help. Walking out of the shop, Usagi looked at Seiya, a proud look on her face.  
  
Seiya looked at her and asked her, "Happy now?"  
  
She responded with, "Berru Mush!!" then wrinkled her nose at her innability to actually say something understandable. She had forgotten that she would be talking like a moron for a week, and had to suck on ice cubes to let the swelling go down.  
  
He smiled at her, finding her way of speaking adorable, and took her hand once again. Leading her to the ice cream parlor, he said "My treat remember? And it will help with the swelling. I have one favor though...." he said.  
  
"Hm?" she asked.  
  
Leaning down towards her ear, he whispered huskily, "You will let me try it out once it heals right? Odango-chan...." Seeing her blush, he just chuckled and took that as a yes.  
  
Oh yes, it will be quite interesing indeed....!  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okie....before you guys kill me, let me explain my motives for this. I had my tongue pierced 2 years ago, and I don't regret it. Usagi is only human, she must have thoughts like that in her head all the time, but is too scared to show them (like her feelings for Seiya!). This is just my silly attempt to combine humor, S+U romance and wierdness. Hope you enjoyed it all in all, and please review this if you enjoyed it as much as I did at writing it. ^^ Ja Ne! 


	2. Hot And Cold Feelings

-Title- Hot and Cold Feelings  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Sailor Moon (Seiya is still hot!) so please don't sue.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Special thanks to all of those who reviewed:  
  
-Erin- thanks, the next chapter is about the scouts finding out, so look foward to it!  
  
-lil azn mystikal girl- blood makes me queasy also...lol ^_~  
  
-Lesli- yeah, I will write more about her doing crazy stuff, thanks for the support.  
  
-Icy Frost and Dazed Angel- ^^ lol. very glad to hear that you liked it!!  
  
-Eo- hope you like this chapter, and look for the next one soon!  
  
-Zpan Sven- Usagi's parents and the Scouts reaction is in the next chap! ^^  
  
-Alexiel- YEAH! Usagi + Seiya 4ever! A fellow fan is always welcome! :D  
  
I dedicate this ficcie to Sweet Sere! ^_^ It's reviews like yours that make me want to write more and insipre me. Thanks for liking my work, and enjoy!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Usagi woke up with a loud yawn on a rainy Sunday evening. Her tongue felt a little sore, and she slowly walked to her bathroom to wash her more than usual dirty morning mouth.  
  
It had been 2 days since Seiya accompanied her to get her piercing, and she was doing the best she could at hiding it from her parents. Her fellow Scouts had been calling her like crazy, inviting her to go out with them, but she made up the excuse that she felt sick and wasn't up to it.  
  
She knew that they probrably didn't believe it, but at least they didn't show up at her house to see her. Ami was too busy studying, Minako was whipping up new desserts for them, Rei was working at the temple and Mina was trying to go on a date with Yaten as usual.  
  
Picking up the Listerine bottle, she proceeded on disinfecting her mouth and tongue, wincing slightly as the liquid stung her a little. It was hard holding this green stuff in her mouth for 60 seconds.... but she had to get used to it unless she wanted an infection. Brushing her teeth quickly, she styled her hair in the usual manner, and got dressed.  
  
The phone ringing loudly made her sigh, wondering if it was her friends trying to take her out of the house again. It wasn't that she didn't want to see them, it's just that she was afraid of how they were going to react. Picking it up, she answered "Helle?" Cursing herself in her mind, she grew frustrated that she still hadn't gotten used to talking like she should. She had gotten the hang of it, but she still made some mistakes.  
  
Laughing was heard from the other end of the line. "Odango, still talking like a cute dummy? I would think that by now, you would know how to cover it up and talk normally." A soft, teasing voice said.  
  
Fuming slightly, she answered him, making extra effort on not slipping on the letters, "Seiya! Why do you always pick on me? It's been hard enough talking normally in front of my parents and on the phone with the girls!"  
  
"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you. Why don't you come by today? We can listen to some music, drink some smoothies to calm your tongue a little, and if the rain lets down, we can sit on the balcony later on in the night." he said smugly.  
  
Smiling at how good he was to her, she nodded. Remembering that he couldn't see her, she answered "Hai, I'll go over there now."  
  
"Good, and don't forget, you still owe me that test drive with the little pink stud." Seiya said, making his intentions quite clear that he had not forgotten about what he told her that day in the mall.  
  
Greatful that he couldn't see the fierce blush that touched her cheeks, she hung up, her heart beating quickly at the determination behind his words.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Quickly mumbling something to her mother, she sprinted out of the house quickly before she would see her and ask why she was avoiding her. Picking up the umbrella, she walked out into the hard rain. Usagi sighed to herself, remembering what Seiya had said over the phone.  
  
She wasn't going to lie to herself, she really did care for Seiya, but wasn't sure what to do about it. After all, she had Mamoru but her feelings had died down with time. He hadn't called, written or anything, it seemed as if he had completly forgotten about her. And her feelings for Seiya made her drift more and more from him.  
  
Sighing again, she crossed the street looking at the floor, not paying attention to the person crossing her, walking in the same direction. Bumping into someone, she repeated "Gomen! I'm such a klutz! I didn't see you!"  
  
"Usagi?" Mina asked. "I thought you were sick?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened slightly, and she raised her head to look at her friend. Making sure to keep her voice down, and her mouth as closed as possible while she talked she answered "Yeah, but I was on my way to Seiya's to...." Racking her brain, she tried to think up of an excuse. "...study for tommorow's test!" she finished lamely.  
  
Mina raised her brow, and looked at her friend. Usagi was acting strangely, and now she was thinking of studying? Impossible! "Mou, Usagi- chan, you should be sleeping if you are sick you know..."  
  
Deciding to change the subject, Usagi asked "Where are you headed, Mina?"  
  
Blushing, Mina answered "To go out on a date with Yaten-kun!" Her eyes sparkled as they always did when she talked about the green eyed idol, and Usagi couldn't help but smile. "Wel then, let's go there together, ne?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The walk towards the Light's house was quick, and Usagi just nodded as Mina told her all about her plan to kiss Yaten that night. It seemed that Yaten was finally warming up to her, and she thought that today was a perfect day to confess her feelings for him. "I hate it when it rains....although maybe Yaten will try to warm me from this cold weather..." Mina said dreamily, lost in her little world.  
  
Usagi was greatful that Mina didn't ask her anything, for fear that she might blow her cover or that her friend would see the stud in her mouth. Sneezing at the weather, she groaned quietly. I can't believe that I might really get sick now...  
  
The girls finally reached their destination, and looked at the big house. Yaten opened the door, and smiled as he looked at Mina. Grabbing her by the hand, he quickly said a "hello" to Usagi and walked away to the date spot he had planned for them, not wanting to have to deal with anyone bothering them.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at their obvious show of affection, and walked into the house, leaving the wet umbrella at the door. "Seiya?" she called out.  
  
Seiya walked down the stairs, in light blue jeans without a shirt. "Usagi! You got here fast. You must be freezing, do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked as he neared her.  
  
Feeling a bit shy by being too close to him, she answered "No, thanks. I can't drink hot liquids yet. How about that smoothie you were talking about over the phone?" she asked. Why was he shirt-less? Didn't he know what he was doing to her?  
  
Smiling at her, he said "Anything you wish." and walked away to the kitchen. "Make yourelf at home, Yaten went out with Mina and Taiki is at Ami's studying."  
  
She sat down on the couch, her hands held together tightly at her nervousness. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, and just knowing that they were alone in the house only added to her shyness. Checking her lip gloss, she smiled, suddenly feeling confident in what she was going to do.  
  
Walking into the room, Seiya handed her a strawberry smoothie, and sat down closely next to her. "Enjoy."  
  
"Thanks." she said, sipping from the straw, looking at the floor, feeling nervous again. Why couldn't she just stay calm? I know why. It's because he's always so close to me... she answered to herself.  
  
Noticing that she had been quiet for quite some time, he broke the silence. "I just bought this new CD, want to hear it?" he asked her.  
  
Nodding, she looked at his bare back as he walked towards the CD player, and inserted the CD, surrounding the room with a soft melody that made Usagi feel nervous. Sitting down next to her, he smiled as he saw her red cheeks, knowing why she was reacting the way she was.  
  
Trying to calm her down a bit, he asked her how the piercing was, and she sighed, grateful at the change of subject. She told him of her parents looking at her oddly when she tried to say a whole sentence and her hiding in her room in the weekend. He laughed as she imitated her voice when she talked to Luna and how it was so hard hiding something so small.  
  
As much as Seiya was having a good time, he couldn't help but stare at her lips as she talked. Her perfume wasn't helping either, it made him a bit dizzy and overwhelmed at the sheer smell that was his Odango. Snapping back to reality, he saw her looking at him with questioning eyes. "Seiya? Are you all right? You haven't said anything for 2 minutes..."  
  
Blushing at being caught staring at her, he shook his head and laughed nervously. Turning his gaze away from her pretty frame, he noticed that the rain had stopped a little, and decided to take her to the balcony and try to tell her of his true feelings. Even if they are one sided.... he thought sadly.  
  
Before he could say anything, he noticed her looking at him this time, with eyes that held an emotion that he just couldn't place at that moment. Feeling a little shy, he remembred that he didn't have a shirt on, and her eyes were driving him crazy. Moving slightly, he looked back at her, asking her with his eyes why she was acting this way.  
  
What he saw then, made his eyes widen a great deal. The emotions that were in her eyes was....love?  
  
Seiya tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. His vocal cords were not helping him in the situation, and so he settled with his fingers lightly touching the loose bangs that were in those blue eyes of hers.  
  
Not trusting himself around the sudden hot atmosphere, he started to get up from the couch, whispering, "Let's go to the balcony, ne? The view is quite nice at this time of the day and...."  
  
His words were cut off as Usagi grabbed the back of his head softly, pulling him towards her into a soft kiss. His eyes closed shut immediately, and he kissed her back. After a little while, he grew more comfortable, and he deepened the kiss. Stroking her lower lip with his tongue, he asked silently for access, and she obliged gladly.  
  
Their tongues met in an instant, and she felt as if she would faint from the strong emotions that he was releasing inside her. He grabbed her hips lightly, and sat her down in his lap, giving him better access as she answered to his hungry kisses. The feeling of the cool tongue ring and the warmth of her tongue was a mix that only added to his passion for the blond girl in his arms.  
  
Happy that he had given her the cold smoothie that gave him the feeling of hot and cold in her mouth, he smiled against her mouth and said in between her kisses, "What about the balcony...?"  
  
She smiled against his lips, and replied with another hungry kiss, playing with his long hair. His bare chest against her made her feel even more dizzy, as she traced his chest and arms with her fingertips lightly, getting a soft moan from him. Oh, how she loved this man... she wished that she would never leave his side or his arms.  
  
Pulling away for a moment, he smiled as she looked at him with a pout, sad that he had taken away the newfound feelings so quickly from her. Touching the tip of his nose with hers, he said "Odango-chan.... are you sure about this? There's no turning back. I need to know that you really want to be with me..." Even now, he worried about her.  
  
She smiled at him, her eyes shining with her amusement that he had stopped their kissing to ask her something that was so obvious. "I love you, Seiya-chan.... You are the one I want...." she whispered as she kissed his earlobe, making him gasp.  
  
"I love you, Odango... together we'll get through this, ne? I will always be here..."  
  
They kissed again, holding each other close, knowing that it was the right thing to do. They were perfect together, and nothing, not even the future, would take that away from them.  
  
Seiya looked at her with happy eyes as he untied her hair buns, wanting to feel her long, soft hair with his fingertips. Picking her up, he took her to the balcony so that they would be able to be at peace for a short while together, enjoying each others company and kisses.  
  
"I told you I would be the first and only one to try out the tongue ring!" He whispered in her ear with a sly smile, loving the feeling of knowing that she was his and his alone...  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, pretty long but sweet and waffy all around! ^_^ Usagi and Seiya romance fics are the best! The whole cold and hot thing is true....interesting ne? You learn something new every day lol. Please update if you liked it, and if you want the next chapter, where the Scouts and her parents find out.... 0_o Mayhem will ensue! Ja ne! 


End file.
